pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild (PvZH)
Overview Plant Class: Wild This Class will be added in the Primal Piledrivers update. With an agressive, in-your-face playstyle using Splash Damage, Bullseye and Disable, they stat boost and deal damage without care for either friend or foe. Wild Heroes may use Wild cards. Traits Disable - Disabled fighters cannot use their special abilities this turn (for example, a Disabled Kite Flyer would not be able to draw a card when it does damage). They also cannot use any other effects that would activate when a certain condition is met, so for instance a Disabled Newspaper Zombie would not gain a strength boost when hurt. However, they can still basic attack, and any things that are part of their attack (such as Deadly or Strikethrough) still apply. Unlike Freeze, Disable will always last until the end of the turn and cannot be cured by Bonus Attacks. Bullseye Unblockable - An equivalent of Bullseye that works for Tricks instead. Splash Damage Frenzy (minor trait, only available for certain superpowers and tricks) Heroes Hyper Bean (Super Bean) – Smarty and Wild Scorching Sovereign (Sunflower Queen) – Solar and Wild The Grainbringer (Kernel Corn) – Kabloom and Wild General Gatling (Gatling Pea) – Mega-Grow and Wild Corporal Cactus (Cactus) – Guardian and Wild Cards Note: While the Basic set has shrunken drastically, a few of the new Wild cards will still be in the Basic set so players will immediately have a small number of Wild cards once they arrive, instead of having to start from scratch. In addition, similar to how the new Galactic Gardens cards belong to the Galactic set, all non-Basic cards in the Wild class will soon be updated to change from the Premium set to the new Primal set. Fighters Basic – Common Weed – 1 cost 1/1. Basic plant of the Wild class. Stunion - 1 cost 0/1. Team-Up. When destroyed: Disable a Zombie here. Pumpkinhead – 2 cost 2/3. Flag Weed – 3 cost 1/2. When another Weed does damage, all Weeds get +1/1. Weedwhacker – 4 cost 3/3. Weed Evolution: Do 3 damage. Primal – Uncommon Bamboo Shoot - 6 cost 3/5. Bullseye. End of turn: Do 4 damage to the most expensive Zombie and Disable that Zombie. Flowerbed – 3 cost 0/2. When destroyed: Make a random Weed here. That Weed does a bonus attack. Im-pear – 4 cost 5/1. When played: Disable a Zombie. Assault Ryefle – 5 cost 3/3. Double Strike. When played next to Water: This gets +1/1. Goop-Shroom – 5 cost 2/4. Splash Damage 2. When this hurts a Zombie, Disable that Zombie. Pneumatic Dill – 3 cost 3/2. When this hurts a Zombie, do 2 damage to that Zombie. Primal – Rare Energy Pulse – 4 cost 1/4. Splash Damage 4. When hurt: This does a bonus attack. Camo Cactus – 4 cost 3/2. Cactus Evolution: All Cacti get +1 Strength and Bullseye. When this hurts the Zombie Hero for the first time each turn, it does a bonus attack. GrainSAW – 6 cost 5/5. When this hurts a Zombie, it cannot receive stat boosts. Battleflax – 4 cost 5/5. When played: Destroy a Disabled Zombie. Basil-lisk - 3 cost 2/4. When a Zombie gets Disabled, this gets +3 Strength. Permanently Disable that Zombie. Primal – Super-Rare Bandit Cactus – 6 cost 5/3. When a Zombie enters this lane, this does a bonus attack. Ninja Cactus - 3 cost 2/1. When this hurts a Zombie, do 3 damage to the Zombie Hero. Supreme Saguaro - 4 cost 2/5. Team-Up. When hurt: Conjure a Cactus. Other Cacti here and next door are Untrickable. Event Halloweed – 4 cost 2/4. Lawn of Doom event card. When a Weed is destroyed, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. Spelt Caster – 5 cost 3/2. Lawn of Doom event card. When this hurts the Zombie Hero, Conjure a random Wild non-Signature Superpower. Weed of Giving – 2 cost 2/2. Feastivus event card. When a Plant destroys a Zombie, that Plant gets +2/2. Man-drain-rin – 4 cost 4/2. Lunar New Year/Lawn of Doom event card. When this hurts a Zombie, it gets -2 Strength and this gets +2 Health. Primal – Legendary Na-Palm – 6 cost 2/5. Splash Damage 5. When this hurts a Zombie, destroy any Environments there. Crowd Corntroller – 7 cost 3/8. When Played: This gets +1 Strength for each Zombie. This has Splash Damage equal to its Strength. Maizer Rackham - 8 cost 4/6. Double Strike. When this destroys a Zombie, attack for 4 damage in both lanes next door. Cactsassin - 7 cost 1/5. Bullseye, Untrickable. When Played: This gets +1 Strength for each Health your Hero has lost. Tricks Basic – Common Redistribution – 1 cost. A Plant gets -2/2. A Plant gets +2/2. Bloodrage – 2 cost. Do 2 damage to a Plant. It gets +3 Strength. Primal – Uncommon Spiky Surprise – 2 cost. Make a 3/1 Thorn Shooter with Bullseye. Weedy Mutiny – 4 cost. Destroy a Zombie with 2 Strength or less. Make a random Weed there. Rush Attack – 3 cost. Do 3 Unblockable damage. Draw a card. Primal – Rare Unstable Grow-Shroom – 4 cost. Return a card in your hand to your deck. A Plant gets +5/5. Corn Strike – 5 cost. Do 3 damage to all Zombies on the ground and Disable them. Bloomderbuss Bombardment - 3 cost. Do 3 damage to a Zombie. Do 2 damage to two random Plants or Zombies. Primal – Super-Rare Revenge of the Downtrodden – 4 cost. The next time a Plant is destroyed, attack for 5 damage there. Mutated Plant Food – 7 cost. A Plant gets +3 Strength this turn and Frenzy, then does a bonus attack. Hell-banero Smite – 5 cost. Do 4 Unblockable damage to all Plants and Zombies here and the Zombie Hero. Superpower Tricks Empower: A Plant gets double strength this turn. Reprisal: All Plants get +1 Health and Retaliate 1. Vine Whip: Do 2 damage to two adjacent Zombies (can be used on single zombies too). Guaranteed Growth: Make a 1 Health Seedling. It can’t be hurt this turn. Rampage: A Plant gets +1 Strength and Frenzy. Leafy Lockdown: Disable a Zombie. Draw a card. If used on an already Disabled Zombie, do 4 damage to that Zombie instead. Signature Superpowers Overbean (Hyper Bean): Reduce damage to your Hero by 1 this turn. Do 3 Unblockable damage. Alternative: Hover Slam: Reduce damage to Plants by 1 this turn. Do 1 Damage to all Zombies on the Ground. Sunflower Summon (Scorching Sovereign): Make three Sunflowers in random lanes. The Zombie Hero draws two cards. Alternative: Solar Cannon: Do 1 Unblockable damage to a Zombie for each 2 Sun (or part thereof) you made this turn. If you made at least 9 Sun this turn, this may also be played on the Zombie Hero. Kernel Kapow (The Grainbringer): Do 3 damage. Damage to the Zombie Hero or Zombies is increased by 1 this turn. Alternative: Shuck Shot: Attack for 3 Unblockable Damage in two adjacent lanes with no Plants in them. Iron Maiden Assault (Corporal Cactus): Make a 2/2 Jugger-Nut with Armoured 1 and Bullseye. Attack for 2 Unblockable Damage there. Alternative: Blooming Bunker: Negate the next four hits on your Hero. Draw a card. Suppressive Fire (General Gatling): All Zombies get -1/1 and are Disabled. Already Disabled Zombies get -2/2 instead. Alternative: Leafy Legion: Conjure a Leafy Plant. All Plants get Bullseye. Environments Primal – Uncommon: Vicious Thorns: 2 cost. When a Zombie enters this lane, it can't move out of it. When a Plant or Zombie here does damage, do 1 damage to that Plant or Zombie. Primal – Super-Rare Mutagenic Conduits: 2 cost. Plants here are Untrickable. Start of turn: Transform each Plant here into a random Plant with the same cost. Primal – Legendary Primordial Homeworld: 6 cost. When played: This can't be destroyed for the next two turns. Plants here get +4/4 and can't go below 1 health. Like it? Got Feedback? Wanna talk to me? Sure! Just leave a message on my wall or feel free to comment! N00bslayer2016 (talk) 14:17, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs Zombies Heroes Plants